Kindling
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: He had all the gifts that he would never ask for but, the only one that really mattered to him, was the one his friends gave him without even knowing it. [HBD Totsuka-san!]


Kindling

Totsuka had never been bothered by having a "holi-birthday" – as he so fondly called it. Whereas others that were born on celebrated days frequently complained about the importance of their date of birth being over-shadowed by popular holiday traditions, Totsuka reveled in the ones that fell on his day. After all, what was there _not_ to enjoy about getting mountains of chocolate in the place of birthday presents?

That's what he found himself doing at present, humbly accepting Valentine candies from people he couldn't recall ever having met. He'd been surprised and very flattered to be greeted by the bashful offerings when he stepped out of the bar that morning. Cutely flustered girls – and a handful of boys, too – had caught him on the sidewalk to stammer out "happy Valentine's Day" and press the edible sentiments into his hands. He was more than grateful in accepting, even if he had no idea what he had done to deserve them.

He had left the bar with the intention of purchasing a surprise Valentine's box of chocolate for Anna, however, by the time he had escaped the showering of strangers' kindness, he had more than enough to share. Still, it didn't stop him from acquiring a box just for her – it wouldn't be special if he just pawned off the ones he'd received.

He returned to the HOMRA base _hours_ after he'd intended, juggling a wobbly tower of heart-shaped boxes that was almost too tall to fit through the doors. Grimacing in concentration, Totsuka wiggled his way inside, prodding the door open with one foot. Carefully balancing himself across the threshold and eying the top box of his load, he quickly covered the remaining distance to the bar where he finally let the gifts safely collapse onto the counter.

"I brought dinner!" he joked to his present clansmen, who had watched his spectacular entrance without comment.

It was the usual faces in their usual places: Yata and Kamamoto lounged on one of the sofas under the windows, supremely entertained by Totsuka's struggle; Izumo had been lovingly rubbing down the bar-top before the pink avalanche had covered the polished gleam and he currently looked at the boxes in mild disdain; and Anna was at her designated stool, staring intently at her spinning red marbles in the shadow of the Red King, who hadn't given Totsuka's return a single glance, instead continuing to look disinterestedly at the bottles lining the back of the bar, fingers absently resting upon a half-empty glass of bourbon.

"We didn't know you had a fan-club, Totsuka-san," Kamamoto remarked from across the room.

"Neither did I," Totsuka admitted with a modest laugh. "But, there's only one fan I'm interested in. Happy Valentine's Day, Anna!"

It took a bit of digging until Totsuka found the pretty red, heart-shaped box that had been the prize for his perseverance. Stepping around Mikoto's inanimate form, Totsuka presented the box filled with candies to Anna. Her marbles rolled to a halt as she stared at the heart a moment, then gave Totsuka a quizzical look.

"Aren't you the one that's supposed to get presents?"

"It's my birthday, yes but, it's also Valentine's Day! The best gift I could give myself is the gift of giving to others."

Totsuka gave a valiant smile and dramatically covered his heart with his hands. His theatrics only earned him a derisive snort from the king beside Anna and a few amused snickers from the other attendants. Totsuka remained undeterred from his festive bubble, strolling along the line of red stools and casually patting Mikoto's back as he went.

"You're just cranky because you're still single on Valentine's Day," he teased.

Mikoto remained unresponsive aside from a quick roll of the eyes. There was no point in trying to dampen Tatara Totsuka's good mood. It was one of those things that one just _didn't do_. Mikoto didn't care for Valentine's Day, one way or another. If other people found some joy in it, well then, good for them. So long as no one bothered him into partaking in the trivial little traditions, then they could do whatever they wanted. Honestly, he was relieved that HOMRA's criminal reputation didn't spoil the holidays for its members.

Mikoto wasn't at all surprised that Totsuka had so many secret crushes. The man was a comfort to be around. He was _approachable_ - unlike a large percentage of HOMRA – and easily likable. His complacent attitude was infectious – and enviable in Mikoto's opinion. He was happy if Totsuka was happy but, it didn't mean he had to like the cause.

Totsuka flopped down onto his favorite couch with a contented sigh, stretching along the length of the cushions. He rested his arms comfortably behind his head before turning his smile to the two boys across from him.

"Shouldn't you two be out there, breaking hearts?"

Yata made a disgusted face at the suggestion and scoffed, "Please, whoever made up this holiday was such an idiot. What's the point?"

"To get lots of free chocolate, obviously," Totsuka explained with a chuckle, "and to encourage people for a day to confess their undying love for each other."

"Sounds stupid to me."

Yata crossed his arms and turned his face to the side, putting up a stubborn front to hide his true feelings on the matter. The younger HOMRA member was difficult to read about the topic of relationships. Totsuka didn't really think the boy desired a companion so much as he wished it wasn't hard for him to court one if he wanted to. One of these days, Totsuka thought he might give the kid some proper guidance in understanding the complexities of the opposite sex.

"What about you, Kamamoto?"

"I'll treat myself to some love tomorrow, when all the left-over candy's on sale and looking for a home," the other man chuckled, tapping his stomach.

"Why wait? I've got plenty to spare. Go help yourself!"

Totsuka waved over to the bar where he'd left his treasures and Kamamoto's face instantly lit up with hunger.

"Thanks Totsuka-san!"

He was at the bar, emptying boxes before Totsuka even had a chance to blink.

"You're welcome to them as well, Yata."

"I'll pass. Besides, I'm headin' out."

"Meeting someone?"

Yata glared at the insinuating tone in the elder man's voice, rising to his feet with his skateboard tucked under his arm.

"Hardly. I've gotta go check on your birthday present."

"Yata," Totsuka groaned. "Didn't I tell you all not to bother?"

"Take it up with Mikoto-san and Kusanagi-san – it was their idea. Anyway, I'm off. Be back later!"

Yata rolled out of the bar in a hurry to escape interrogation but, not without a twinge of guilt for selling out his superiors. Once he was gone, Totsuka pulled himself up from his comfy position, gave an exaggerated sigh to warn the men at the bar of his intent, and made his leisurely way back towards them. Already, Izumo was collecting glasses as an excuse to go into the kitchen and avoid questioning, while Mikoto's body language made it abundantly clear that he wasn't to be disturbed whilst studying the contrasting eating habits between Anna and Kamamoto. It still didn't stop Totsuka from pulling up a stool and fixing the two of his oldest friends with a deceptively innocent smile. Izumo was the first to crack.

"You _know_ you do the same thing to us every year. We tell you one thing and you go off to do the opposite. So, consider this payback."

"How diabolical! I'd expect no less from you, Izumo, but King…"

Totsuka sent a mock hurt face at Mikoto that said king hid from beneath a gulp from his glass. Anna glanced up from her experimental chocolate nibbling to ask, "Don't you want birthday presents?"

"I got more than enough today," he said, sneaking a box out from beneath the pile to open and snack on.

"Too bad," Izumo said with a smirk. "You're stuck with what we got you and you'd better like it."

Totsuka pouted upon defeat, resigned to appreciating whatever trouble they'd gone to on his behalf. The man was exhausting sometimes, Izumo thought to himself. As he'd already stated, Totsuka abided by the unwavering philosophy that the greatest gift was to give and he was unstoppable when it came to proving it. But, he never expected anything in return and if he had the option to decline any rewards for his generosity, then he was quick to take it. It was maddening to do something nice for Totsuka without having him feel obligated into returning the favor.

If anyone deserved to be spoiled a little bit it was Totsuka. HOMRA owed him a lot. Without him, Izumo didn't know if they would be quite as closely knit as they were. He definitely knew he and Mikoto wouldn't have been the same men they were today if they'd never met him. Totsuka's optimism was what kept them going – the kindling tossed onto the fire that kept the flames burning bright. He would never know just how much HOMRA needed him to stay stable, to keep from losing control and setting the whole city ablaze. They had to show their gratitude at least once in a while and his birthday was one of the only days they could use as an excuse to give him something without him making _as_ big of a deal out of it as he might on any other day. Secretly, Izumo suspected that Totsuka rather enjoyed being on the receiving end of gift giving, no matter how adamantly he denied it.

"Instead of worrying about getting me something, you should be focusing on your hot date tonight, shouldn't you?"

Izumo stiffened where he stood, giving Totsuka an incredulous stare. He simply smiled in his knowing, light-hearted little way, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth while he waited for the other man's denial. He wouldn't have been so panic-stricken if it weren't for the conjoined stares of Anna and Mikoto that had abruptly turned to fix upon him.

"It's not a date," he mumbled, hunching over the glass he was polishing.

"Of course not," Totsuka agreed with a wink.

"Tell her to send Munakata my regards."

The bartender nearly dropped the glass in his hands at the sound of the Red King's voice and sent him a scalding glance to which he was countered with a devious smirk.

"You guys are the worst," he sighed in surrender, earning a proud grin out of Totsuka. "I'll be here to see you get your gift though. I'm not expected until much later."

"Love is in the air!" Totsuka sang and Izumo quickly turned his back to him so as to signal his retreat from any further humiliation. "It's so nice to see everyone in the holiday spirit!"

As he said so, his gaze slid back to the red-head beside him, who was back to pointedly ignoring him now that the pestering of Izumo had ceased.

"You're the only one not doing anything for Valentine's Day, King."

"I'm doing something right now."

Mikoto finished off his drink, the glass tapping the counter for emphasis. Contrary to what Totsuka would go on to tease him about, he wasn't drinking to get drunk in the hopes that the holiday would whiz by faster, nor to "numb the pain of single life" as his friend deducted at present. He wanted to be in a relatively good mood for when Totsuka received his present and a single glass of bourbon was more than enough to dull the edge of his sharp temper. He just hoped it would last until night fell.

It wouldn't be for another few hours though. Within that time, Kamamoto fell into a sugar coma after successfully devouring nearly half of Totsuka's valentines; Anna had wisely conserved her treats, emptying less than a quarter's worth of the box before running off to hide the remainders in her room; and Totsuka continued to poke and prod at Mikoto about not enjoying the holiday, irritating the king enough to demand more drinks from the bartender, to which he was _wrongfully_ rejected. The rest of the HOMRA boys stopped in now and then to offer Totsuka birthday wishes, some lingering in the bar to await Yata's return and further celebrate with the arrival of Totsuka's gift.

It was close to 8:30 when the sky was finally dark enough and Yata skated back in the bar to rouse Kamamoto into helping him. Totsuka looked curiously over to them, having spent the last hour wondering what it was they'd gotten him when bothering Mikoto had proven to hazardous to continue. Yata dragged Kamamoto outside, the latter grunting and groaning disagreeably along the way.

"Looks like it's time," Izumo announced, coming out from behind the bar.

Totsuka was still perplexed as to the identity of this gift, even more so when everyone began to rise and file out into the street.

"Where are we going?" he asked, bouncing off of his stool with a little bubble of excitement swelling up in his chest.

He was distracted from finding an answer when a tug at the hem of his shirt turned his gaze downwards.

"Tatara," Anna asked, looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "Can I use your camera?"

"How could I say no to such an adorable face?" he laughed, crossing over to the shelf where he kept it and handing it down to her. "Know how it works?"

"Enough."

The girl experimented for a moment with the various buttons and knobs, finally figuring out how to turn it on under Totsuka's helpful guidance. Once the film was rolling, Anna pressed the ancient contraption to her eye, hooked a tiny finger through one of the belt-loops of his jeans, and led him off with all the quiet persistence of a kitten wanting to play. Mikoto waited for them at the door, the rest of HOMRA condensed into a little crowd on the sidewalk.

"Mikoto," Anna inquired as she passed by. "Will they show up on film?"

The king shrugged but, the lack of a negative answer was all the assurance Anna needed. Totsuka was halfway through asking "what might show up on film" when he was whisked off to the front of the group where Izumo stood, waving signals down the street. In the distant light of the dim streetlamps, he could make out Yata and Kamamoto fiddling with something on the ground. Totsuka glanced at Izumo, the man sending a thumbs-up to the boys down the street. He glanced down at Anna, confused as to why she was focusing the camera on the blank black sky overhead. Then, he glanced back at Mikoto, who had found himself ushered up to stand beside his two oldest friends when he would have much rather preferred to lurk in the back.

Rightly bewildered and getting no hints from the faces of the HOMRA crowd, Totsuka looked forward in anxious suspense. He noticed a little flicker of red light feeding into the unnameable mass at Yata's and Kamamoto's feet. Then, with a startling pop and a burst of light, a glittering missile rocketed up into the air. Once well above the rooftops, it exploded into a brilliant red star, accompanied by the characteristic bang upon detonation. Another was sent up, and another, and another…

Fireworks lit up the sky, bright sparks of color against an ink black canvas. Their fierce booming rhythm thundered throughout the streets, opening windows and doors and halting passersby to look up in awe. None were so eager for the next crackle than the boys surrounding Totsuka, each offering an enthusiastic cheer for another blossoming light. There was a certain magic to fireworks, much like the hypnotic allure of twisting campfire flames. They were mesmerizing in their simplicity and in their freedom. They had no restraint once they were set loose, and unlike the dangers that came with setting a fire, fireworks just burst into their rainbow shades then, fizzled away. Harmless and fleeting, leaving behind only a smoky imprint on the sky, like a long-ago memory.

Totsuka was glad that Anna had taken up the duty of cameraman, her face wondrously fixated on the sparkling lights. But, he knew they wouldn't need a film to remember and cherish this moment. He cast his eyes to each of his friends in turn, the sight of their faces in the multi-colored dance of light earning a permanent place in his heart. All walls were down. Izumo's lazy smile was unencumbered by the fears he held in regards to HOMRA's future. There was no shadow of doubt beneath the tint of his glasses, only the soft blessing of relief.

It was the rare wisp of Mikoto's half-smile that gave their gift to him all the more meaning. To see his king, for once content and uninhibited by the loathing he felt for his own abilities, was much, much more than Totsuka could have asked for. He absorbed the cheers of HOMRA and the security that came with such unity, and the only flicker of fire Totsuka saw in Mikoto's upturned gaze was that of the celebratory blaze. There was no fight for control and no flash of self-contempt. Just peace.

Totsuka looked back up at the brightened sky, his smile stretched so far it was starting to hurt his cheeks. He'd been given the only gift he'd ever wished for.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I actually finished in time! :O Phew!

Let's see, what can I say about this? This is kind of like a firework itself: inspiration burst into my head, all pretty and nice and "alright, let's do this"...and then it fizzled off into nothing. :\ Well, at any rate, I wanted to have something done in tribute of Totsuka more than in tribute to Valentine's Day, and maybe Totsuka's optimism will cheer you up if you're happening to have a bad V-Day. :P

I hope that's not the case and you're all making the best of it! :D Drop me a review if you deem this story worthy - constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. Have a happy V-Day! :)


End file.
